


Let's Play

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Warn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Gavin doesn’t like playing games without Ray.





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

In all honesty, the comment had been a joke at the time. Sure, Ray was great at video games and even better with multiplayer, being the kind of caring team mate who would go back for stragglers and watch his fellow player’s backs (he was even nice to the AI!). And sure, he didn’t often play horror games alone because they were a bit too freaky, especially at night with the lights out (not that he’d tell anyone that part—seeing faces in his window was open game, but being scared to play Dead Space 3 alone? Not a topic he wanted to bring up). Still, it had been a joke when he’d asked Ray to come over and play video games with him all the time, both for the co-op assistance and the company.

Right up until Ray asked him when he wanted to have a game night.

“What is game night?” Gavin replied automatically, snickering to himself before growing serious and shrugging. “I dunno. You don’t have to come over if you don’t want to.”

“Well, hey, why not? We don’t hang out after work as much.” Ray shrugged, packing his backpack from his desk. “Might be fun. Hell, I’ve got that streaming set up, so if you want to come over to my place we could even stream it.”

Considering it for a moment, the British man nodded. “Thursday night? I don’t think I have anything going on. Dunno about streaming, though, that seems…” He shrugged, gesturing vaguely. “Y’know.”

“Right.” Rolling his eyes, the younger man shouldered his backpack. “Well, Thursday works for me. You’re working on Mass Effect, right?”

“Well, that and Dead Space 3. Need some of the co-op achievements still and Geoff…” Glancing over to make sure that the tattooed man wasn’t listening, Gavin gestured vaguely. “Been a little busy and hasn’t been able to play with me.” That Geoff didn’t particularly like playing horror games with Gavin he left unsaid; it wasn’t his fault he’d jump, scream, toss his controller, and all other manner of extreme reactions to jump-scares.

“Sounds fun.”

–

Thursday felt more like being back in school than being adults, as Gavin and Ray climbed into Geoff’s car and headed for home after work. They greeted Griffon and Millie with smiles and waves, passing on dinner in favor of ordering pizza and heading for the studio almost immediately. Once the pizza had been ordered, Gavin opened the fridge, pulling out a beer for himself and handing Ray a bottle of water. “I had to go shopping for you, you know.”

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow. “You don’t drink water?”

“Not bottled water. Out of the tap is fine.” He opened his beer, taking a drink and shrugging. “There’s also soda and we can always raid the fridge in the house for drinks if you want to get risky and have, like, orange juice or something.”

“Whoa, man, don’t get too risky on me.” Ray snickered, giving his friend’s shoulder a light shove. “C’mon, where do you wanna start?”

Looking over to his set-up, the Brit headed for the couch and flopped down. “Mass Effect is already in there, so might as well start with that.” Carefully aiming his remote (damn those multiple consoles) to turn on his main Xbox, he booted up the system.

Soon enough they were engrossed in the game, settled close together on the couch with drinks and pizza on the small coffee table Gavin had dragged in front of them. They chatted easily about what was happening on the screen, Ray offering tips where he remembered them, conversation shifting frequently to other topics between gameplay.

They played for about two hours, the sun sinking below the horizon and leaving the room in shadows. Saving his game and stretching his arms, Gavin tapped his phone to turn on a couple of the lights in the room. “Mm… alright, that’s about all I can take of Shepard…” He noted, rolling his shoulders. “You wanna do something multiplayer so you’re not just sitting around?”

“You said you were working on Dead Space 3. We could do that.” Ray got off the couch as well, heading for the fridge and another bottle of water. He didn’t see the way Gavin froze and then relaxed, but he thought the Brit’s voice sounded different when he answered.

“Yeah… I am working on it.” He agreed, smiling a little and turning on his second Xbox, getting both systems ready to go with the new game. He adjusted the angle of the second TV slightly, sitting down on the couch again and tucking a pillow into his side. Normally he’d be nervous to play any sort of horror game at night, even with company… But this was Ray, who not only would probably protect him from the monsters in the game, but also wouldn’t make fun of him for being scared.

Once more they settled into the game, bantering back and forth as they played, breaking tense or scary moments with a joke or two. Ray nudged Gavin in the side during a cutscene, grinning. “We should record this and put it up against Joel and Jack’s play.” He noted, causing the other man to snort a laugh. “I wonder who’d get more views, X-Ray and Vav or… uh…”

“The J-train?”

They both fell into laughter at the name suggestion, nearly dying on-screen as the cutscene ended abruptly and a swarm of enemies attacked them. Screaming they fought the monsters off, collapsing against each other and laughing once they were safe.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ…” Ray muttered, wiping his eyes. “I should do co-op with you more often.”

“Yeah you should. I want to play games with you all the time.”

The Puerto Rican glanced over, raising an eyebrow. “That’s a pretty serious commitment. Like, more than a relationship.”

“I think I can handle it.” Smiling, Gavin paused the game just long enough to pull Ray against himself.

“The hell you can.” The younger muttered, resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. “You’ll get about a week in and decide that you can’t be bothered with it.”

“Mmm…” He hummed in agreement, nodding. “True.” They resumed the game, Ray not bothering to lift his head from Gavin’s shoulder. He felt the weight of Gavin’s head settle on top of him, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

Geoff found them like that around midnight, game over screen on both televisions, the pair asleep against each other on the couch. He fought down his laughter just long enough to take a picture, waking them both up as he doubled over and clutched his stomach laughing. Gavin and Ray both jumped at the sudden sound, toppling onto the floor and nearly taking out everything on the table in front of them. They untangled from each other slowly, shooting glares towards Geoff, who raised his hands innocently. “I’m just coming out to offer Ray a ride home. I gotta run to that side of town anyways.”

“I, uh, yeah, alright. Lemme just get my stuff…” Ray scratched the back of his head, gathering his things and offering Gavin a smile. “Same time next week?”

The British man smiled back, nodding. “Yeah, same time next week. We’ll get this game beaten.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
